


A Series of an Unusual Friendship

by vanitasz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beginner Writing, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasz/pseuds/vanitasz
Summary: Axel and Demyx are unlikely and partially reluctant friends.I wrote these when I was 12 and thought it’d be fun to post them!
Kudos: 1





	1. Searching

"Axeeeeelllllll," Demyx called for his friend while roaming through the large castle. "Axel, where are you?"  
He peeked into the fiery young man's room. "Oh god! Does he ever pick up his room?!" There was no Axel, but there sure was a mess.  
Next, he checked the lounge room. On the couches sat Luxord, Larxene, and Vexen. He sighed and moved on.  
He teleported into his seat in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, accidentally interrupting a weird secret meeting between Superior, Xigbar, and Saix.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" He quickly teleported out and into the halls. He ran to a door with the letter six labeled on it. He burst into the room dramatically and yelled to Zexion, "I can't find Axel!!" He flopped at the end of the bed, by Zexion's feet. Zexion sighed, sat up, and turned Demyx to the open door where he saw a man with spiky red hair just stare into the room like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Axel!!" Demyx jumped away from Zexion and hug-tackled Axel. "I looked everywhere for you! Where have you been?!"  
"Doing my mission, you Bubble headed idiot!" He pushed Demyx off him and stood up.  
"Your mission?" And slowly his grin, disappeared as he realized. "Axel, I forgot to do my mission!" He whimpered.  
"DEMYX!!!" The raging yell from Saix echoed through the castle. Demy screamed like a Demhx and ran. Axel sighed and walked towards his room. What a normal day.


	2. A Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is fucking baffled  
> Reminder: I wrote this when I was 12

A Christmas Carol...

"Hey Axel! Axel! Axel! Axeeellll!!" Demyx jumped into Axel's closed room after slamming open the door.   
"What Demyx?" Axel sighed. He was lying on his bed reading. He set down his book and looked up uninterested in whatever his 'friend' was to say.   
"2 days 'til Christmas!!! Santa's going to bring presents! A bunch of 'em!!" Demyx exclaimed, beaming.   
"Demyx," Axel began,"sorry to burst your bubble, but I gotta break it to you..Santa isn't real. All the members only get one present, and that's from you."   
"Oh Axel," Demyx laughed,"Nice try. I know Santa's real, who else'd give me a bunch of presents like that. No one in this organization would care enough."  
"Xigbar?"   
"Too lazy."  
"Luxord likes you right?"  
"Too drunk."  
"Well I don't know, the Freezer Goblin thing you always mention?"  
"Then I'd just get milk." Demyx shook his head as if Axel knew nothing.   
"Well I don't know!!" Axel stared at Demyx, like he was crazy, which he was.  
"It was Santa!" Demyx exclaimed again.   
"For the last time Demyx, Santa isn't re-" Axel began but Demyx grabbed his wrist, dragging out of his bed, and into a corridor of darkness.   
The next moment they appeared in a snowy place with colorful houses. Demyx dragged Axel to the biggest house. He knocked on the door, and moments later a big man in all red answered the door. He had a long white beard, and a droopy red cone hat.   
"Hel- oh it's you." He made an expression as if he wasn't too happy to see them.  
"Santa, Santa!! This is my friend Axel!!" Demyx exclaimed, "Is he on your list?! Is he?! Is he?!"  
"Come on in," Santa sighed and walked to a chair. Axel had this hilarious expression on his face, with wideeyes and a dropped jaw. The room was warm and smelled like cookies. Counters lined the walls and a few doors. A few comfy looking chairs sat in the middle, he sat on the one next to a huge list. He scrolled through the list then stopped, "Axel, correct? A-X-E-L? Also known as The Flurry of Dancing Flames, number 8, and Lea?"  
"Yes." Axel said blatantly, staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"You're definitely on the naughty list no doubt. You're the worst yet, sitting next to this Xigbar guy."  
"Oh god-"  
"Now the reasons why. You might wanna sit down this might take a while." Old st. Nick began,"When you were 9 you broke Timmy's arm..when you were 9 you also.."  
"Demyx, please let me out of here.." He stared with fear at the old man's large list of his sins.   
"Quickly!" Demyx whispered back. They opened another corridor of darkness and reappeared in Axel's room.  
"So he's real." Axel stared at where Santa just was.   
"And you broke Timmy's arm."


	3. Desperate for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I wrote this when I was 12

"Demyx! What the HELL are you doing?!" Axel yelled angrily at the blond idiot standing on the top of Memory Skyscraper in The World That Never Was. "What, do you WANT death?" The fiery redhead sneered.   
"Trust fall!" Demyx jumped off.   
"Demyx!" Axel ran and caught the grinning fool. "What the hell?!" He immediately dropped him, leaving him to tumble down the steps.   
"Hah!" The now bruised grinning idiot yelled, "I knew you were my friend!" His grin was replaced by a shriek as Axel summoned his chakrams in a fiery rage.   
"Scram!" He yelled at the clambering number Nine, who ran. 

"The idiot keeps thinking I'm his friend," Axel complained to Luxord, drinking much-needed coffee. "He doesn't know yet that Xemnas simply set me to watch him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. It's annoying."  
"I don't know," Luxord remarked, "You two seem pretty close."  
"Lux! You're supposed to be on my side!" Axel exclaimed, startled. Luxord only laughed and walked away from the startled hothead.   
"Oh," Luxord stopped at the doorway, "Bubble alert."  
"What?" Axel said, having no idea what that meant, until it was thrown in his face.   
"Axel! Axel!" Demyx ran into the snack room and halted in front of him, "We're friends right! C'mon! He doesn't believe me!"  
"What?" Said the confused redhead, until Xigbar entered the room, snickering. Oh you've gotta be kidding me! He wants me to either admit it.. or break Demyx's heart right then and there. He thought to himself. That sneaky imbecile. Axel was about to answer with "Of course not!" But the he looked to the bubbly blond, who looked at him, so excitedly, and happily. I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Yes," He said in a monotone voice, "Demyx is my best friend." Xigbar burst out in a crazed laughing, and walked away, wheezing. Axel sighed and took a deep inhale, which was only squeezed out by Demyx, who had basically just thrown himself into a hug. Axel stood for a moment, paralyzed, but then slowly pat Demy's back twice, as if he'd never been hugged before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my 12 y/o self’s dramatic writings. These are obviously heavily inspired by the ever-so classic Demyx Time from the now-disbanded Parle Productions lol.  
> The next prompt i had saved was as follows:  
> “ Halloween: Dressing up as other members, making Larxene angry, accidentally going to the wrong world and can't go back “  
> Alas, it never came to be.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed all of this inexperienced nonsense!!


End file.
